Love You Better
by darciewritestoo
Summary: At the Frostival, Fiona tells Imogen how she feels. My take on what could happen.


**Title:** Love You Better

**Pairing:** Fiona/Imogen

**Summary:** At the Frostival, Fiona tells Imogen how she feels. My take on what could happen.

**Word Count:** 800 (it is short, I know.)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters.

**Warning:** I didn't read this over before posting, so oh well if there are a few typos. Also, this is probably so basic.

o O o O o O o O o

_"Tell her how you feel. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, she's not the type to stop talking to you. I think she'll talk it over with you, one way or another. I just don't want to see my girl hurt again. So I think you do need to talk to her, Fiona."_

Easier said than done, Mother, Fiona thought as she sat next to Imogen at the Frostival. She glanced over at Imogen, who was definitely not looking at her. Instead, Imogen was gazing out at the rest of the Frostival. Not looking at anything in particular, just everything. A small smile played at her lips. She was happy, and after everything that had happened with Eli, how could Fiona just screw that up?

But her mom was right. Every day, this bothered her more and more. She could feel herself falling for Imogen more deeply every day. Whether it be because of something random she said, or her photography, or just how _beautiful_ she was, Fiona was always thrown through a loop. She did need to get this off her chest, no matter what.

"Imogen?" Fiona began. Imogen looked right at her when she spoke, and the smile never left her face. Fiona's gaze was on Imogen's lips for a second before she realized what she was doing and her gaze shot right back up to Imogen's eyes. "I need to tell you something."

Imogen grinned wider. "Tell me anything."

Fiona swallowed nervously. How could she...? Well, might as well get it over with. It wasn't like Imogen could just get up and run while they were on this ride. "I've had this silly schoolgirl crush on you since forever."

Imogen's eyes widened just a bit. Was she surprised? Fiona wished she could read minds. But she continued anyway.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. It's just that I can't hold it in anymore. It's why I tried to push you and Eli together. I thought that would make my crush go away. But all it made happen was show me how I would treat you if we were dating." Fiona could feel herself blushing. But Imogen looked... intrigued? It was so hard to read her sometimes. "I would _trust_ you. I would respect you. I would always support your art, always tell you what I thought. I would tell you how beautiful you are, how fabulous your outfits are." Fiona fought the urge to look away at this next part. "I'm still kicking myself for what happened at the beginning of the year with Katie and Marisol. I knew I liked you then, and I thought that if I had new friends, became popular, I could forget. But you were so supportive through everything, and you're such a good friend, and I was so determined not to fall for someone who can't like me back..."

Fiona stopped talking when she realized Imogen's hand was on hers and that Imogen's face had moved considerably closer to hers. Her lips were parted and Fiona's stomach flipped. She moved closer, too, and then their lips met. When it happened, everything faded away. The music in the background, the crowd, the bright lights. All that existed was this kiss. All that mattered was how perfect, how _right_ this felt. She reached out around Imogen's coat and brought her closer, kissing her more deeply. And when the kiss ended, Imogen didn't move away. She stayed right where she was, but looked straight into Fiona's eyes.

"I figured it out awhile ago." Imogen admitted. "When you tried to set me up with Eli, I thought that could be why. But I don't know why you think I can't like you back, Fiona Coyne."

Fiona blinked. "Because you're straight." she said, feeling ridiculous as soon as she said it. She just couldn't believe what was happening.

"Obviously not." Imogen replied, smiling softly. Just as she spoke, the ride ended and it was time to get off. Imogen held out her hand. "I don't know what I am, but I do know that you make me feel good about myself, like I can do anything. Yes, _you_, Fiona. So let's go on a date. You and me."

Fiona couldn't help the grin that broke out over her face. "Imogen, you're full of surprises."

"I like to keep you guessing." Imogen stood, still holding out her hand. Fiona took it as they exited the ride. They continued walking, hand in hand, sometimes stopping to kiss for a moment, smiling at each other.

Fiona didn't know how this would work out, what would happen, but did know for sure that she would never make Imogen feel like she had to send her feelings to the moon.


End file.
